Perry Lays an Egg
|image = |caption = Phineas and Ferb use their Platypus-terior to care for the egg. |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = 57 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = |international = |xd = April 11, 2009 |toon = }} find an egg and believe it's Perry's, and they take care of it. Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to to get revenge on whales stealing his old girlfriend. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are in their backyard, trying to make today the hottest day ever. While they climb back down the tree, Ferb accidentally knocks a bird's egg out of its nest, and it rolls all the way down to rest at Perry's foot. Phineas spots it and concludes that Perry has just laid an egg! However, when they both turn around, Perry is gone. He enters his lair. Phineas and Ferb build a contraption, called the Platadroid, that warms the egg and plays Perry's chattering noise at any time to keep the egg safe. They were supposed to build the whole thing as a platypus, but they thought it would take too much time, so they built the bottom half only instead. Phineas says that nothing keeps an egg company like a giant robotic platypus butt. Inside their house, Candace is watching a show about turtles. She is eating popcorn and in the show, it says that even if the turtle cannot even walk five feet, it still has a chance of danger. This has an effect on Candace. She opens up the window and sees Phineas and Ferb helping the egg. She runs out and holds the egg. Candace says that the egg needs a mother, so she runs back inside the house and comes out wearing a platypus suit. .|right]] Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz out in the ocean. He sees Doofenshmirtz throwing a bucket of krill out in the water, and finds out that Doofenshmirtz used to love a girl who loved whales, and since he loved her so much, he invented a whale-translator-inator where the whale told the girl that she should dump him and go out with him. She follows the whale's orders, leaving Doofenshmirtz with a broken heart. He decides to take revenge on the whales by speaking a whale song out in the ocean to tell them insulting words. Perry thinks the plan is useless and flies off, leaving Doofenshmirtz chasing after him, totally forgetting about his plan at all. Phineas and Ferb close the contraption they made, and Ferb pockets it. They then build Candace a rack of clothes and other materials for her to lay on top on with the egg. The egg hatches, but a platypus doesn't come out. Instead, a rare whale song singer double breasted angle hooper emerges and Ferb states that that bird is the natural enemy of the platypus in the wild. Since Candace is wearing a platypus suit, the bird begins to attack her. Linda comes over and says that Candace shouldn't have made Phineas and Ferb build her a mass of blankets and objects just to watch a bird egg hatch. At the end, Doofenshmirtz blasts off and gets his head stuck on the hole on top of a whale. Inside, he sees his old girlfriend cooking. She says that dumping him was the best decision she ever made, and the episode ends. Songs Mother Nature Won Running Gags The "Too Young" Line none. Ferb's Lines That's not just any bird. That's a rare whale song singer double breasted angle pooper. The natural enemy of the platypus in the wild. Whatcha doin'? none. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters by pressing a button on a vacuum in the garage and a tube comes down and sucks him up. Major Monogram called it the 'Pneumatic Transporter'. He himself used it, but ended up with no hair. Memorable Quotes Background Information This is the first time we learn a name of a girlfriend of Dr. Doofenshmirtz (He calls her Elizabeth when he gets stuck in the whale blow hole at the end of the episode) Continuity *The platypus costume Candace wears is nearly the same as what she wore as toy store employee in Toy to the World. The only difference is that costume in this episode has black hair while the employee costume has teal hair (same color as the body of the costume). *This is the second time we see Major Monogram with no hair. *One of the doctors from the song of Mother Nature Won in the part of the spleen thingy, you can see Dan Povenmire' cartoon from The Fast and the Phineas. * The rare Whale Singer double breasted hooper is the second shown enemy of the platypus. The first is man.(Greece Lightning) Alusions Animal Planet - The Channel Candace watches sounds awfully similar to Animal Planet and slightly PBS's Animal Programming. Gallery Image:PhineasTalksToPerry.png|Phineas talks to Perry. Image:PerryContraption.png|Phineas and Ferb use their Platypus-terior to take care of Perry's egg. Image:PerrysEgg.jpg|Phineas and Ferb find Perry's egg. Image:CandaceHoldsEgg.jpg|Candace watches over the egg. Image:CandaceTalksToEgg.jpg|Candace talks to Perry's egg. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb